


Jealousy

by musicalsmarvelandmore



Series: Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore
Summary: Spot Conlon is the King of Brooklyn. He doesn't get jealous, and he certainly isn't. What does he have to be jealous of?That being said, he's still banning Race from Brooklyn.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies (Mostly Sprace) One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593484
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Jealousy

First of all, Spot Conlon was not jealous. He was the King of Brooklyn. What did he have to be jealous about?

With that being said, it wasn’t jealousy that Race had a girl. Spot had no reason to care. It wasn’t his business what a ‘Hattan newsie did, even though Race spent plenty of days in Brooklyn.

It wasn’t any of Spot’s business that Race would make excuses to skip out on hanging out with Brooklyn, but didn’t go back to his own boarding house like he claimed. Nope, Spot didn’t care. If Race wanted to stop being friends with some of the Brooklyn boys to see a girl, that was his own problem. It didn’t hurt Spot’s feelings.

Still, Spot couldn’t help himself. If Race wanted to spend all his time with his girl, then Spot didn’t need to keep being blown off for it. Heck, why did Race even need to set foot in Brooklyn in the first place? He should just sell in Manhattan so he could be closer to his girl.

Yeah, he was banning Race from Brooklyn. Race could stay in his own damn borough for once.

So the next morning, bright and early, Spot sent one of his boys in the chain of command, Niner, to send the message to Race, just to keep things simple. Spot was the King of Brooklyn; he had more important things to do.

That didn’t mean Spot didn’t want to know the details. It was just business. He needed to know what was going on within his own borough, and that included its borders, especially the bridge. It wasn’t uncommon for Brooklyn and Queens to get into turf wars, but the Manhattan border was typically stable, ‘specially with the river separating them.

He wasn’t that interested in what Race was doing. He had a lot more pressing things to worry about in the meantime, like keeping all of Brooklyn in line and with a roof over their head. He didn’t care about what Race was doing, or how he was. It wasn’t any of his business.

Still, when Nines came to report, he was ready, though he made a point to finish selling papes to the interested people there and walk a block or two before he turned around to listen. He didn’t, he couldn’t care that much about what was going on with Race or what the other boy was doing. He had no reason to care that much.

“So?” he asked, glaring at the other boy. That was normal, right? No one would suspect anything was amiss. He was fine. 

Nines shrugged. “Kid wants to know why. Told ‘im it was about Brooklyn and he just needed ta stay away. He said Kelly’d wanna talk ta ya. I figured you’d expect that.”

Spot nodded, trying to look thoroughly unimpressed, though he wasn’t sure whether he was succeeding at that. “Got it. If any o’ the boys see Kelly, they should keep ‘im at the bridge ‘til I get there.”

Nines nodded, already heading off to sell. Spot watched him go. Good. Everything was taken care of. He’d expected to have to talk to Kelly, but he’d just bullshit his way through that.

He’d miss seeing Race, but if Race wanted to go off with a girl instead of hanging with Brooklyn, that was his choice, and Spot was fine with it. He was just making the other boy stick with that decision.

Jack Kelly showed up to talk to Spot right before the end of the selling day. Spot had already been on his way to the bridge, just in case. He needed to keep Brooklyn borders secure, and this was apparently one of the easiest ways to do so. Having an turf war with ‘Hattan would be annoying, even though Spot was sure that Brooklyn would end up with the better end of it. Still, it was easier to keep things with no issues.

Kelly had his arms crossed, leaning against one bridge support. Spot spit in his hand, sticking it out. “Kelly.”

The other leader repeated the action, shaking Spot’s hand once before dropping it. “Conlon. Care to tell me what’s going on?”

Spot wanted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself just in time. Kelly knew the basics, and Spot wasn’t planning on telling him any more than he had to, to tell just enough to justify banning Race, send Kelly back, and keep Racer out of Brooklyn. “Racetrack ain’t allowed in Brooklyn anymore. Best that most of ‘Hattan stays out. Ain’t like there’s a reason for any of ya ta be here.”

“What’d Racer do ta get himself banned from Brooklyn?”

“He knows.”

“Actually, Spotty, he don’t know. Says he has no clue. Real upset ‘bout the whole thing. Wanna tell me what’s really goin’ on with Race? If he’s responsible, I’ll keep ‘im out of your hair.”

“Ask ya boy what he’s been doin’.”

Kelly looked at him, annoyed. “Really, Spot? I know he ain’t been doin’ nothing he shouldn’t be. What do yous think he’s been doin?’”

This was going nowhere, but Spot couldn’t tell Jack the truth about what was going on. He couldn’t tell anyone. It wasn’t safe, as anyone, much less the King of Brooklyn. He couldn’t just go around saying stuff like this. Still, Jack clearly wasn’t happy with the answers he had been getting so far. Spot just needed to be more convincing, somehow. He needed Race to stay away. Maybe later, he’d let the boy back in, but he couldn’t let anyone know what was going on. It just wouldn’t be worth it, and Spot just had to be smarter than this.

“He ain’t Brooklyn. He just needs ta know that, but he still has ta listen ta us and what we do.”

“He knows he ain’t Brooklyn! He’s one of us, through and through. Hell, he’s our second! I don’t know why yous banned him Spot, but I’s beginnin’ ta think ya don’t actually have a real reason for bannin’ ‘im. If so, ya ain’t seem inclined ta tell me or him.”

Jack was right, but Spot sure as hell wasn’t letting him know that. He had to get Jack out of here soon, ideally without having ta see Race ever again. That would be the best option, though he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to make that happen. Honestly, it seemed impossible since he had to have a reason that Race would admit was true that would be a legit reason to ban the other boy. So he lied, while basing some of it on the truth.

“Some of Brooklyn ain’t happy that he sells in Sheepshead anyway, but he’s been skippin’ poker nights without goin’ back ta ‘Hattan lodging. Not sure what exactly he’s doing, but if he keeps hanging in Brooklyn when he ain’t technically ‘sposed to be here, some of my boys might end up soakin’ him. Brooklyn a big place, I ain’t sure exactly who it is, but it’s safer if he just stays out completely.”

Jack nodded. While Spot usually found the other boy easy to read, he wasn’t sure whether the other boy believed him, and that unsettled him. Hell, some of it was true. He didn’t actually think any of his newsies would soak Race, but did Jack know that? Spot was well aware of Brooklyn’s reputation, and he could only hope that would support him here.

“You’s sure Spot? Race ain’t happy about it, and I’s feel relations are better when Race comes over here more.”

“Yeah, but he’s spendin’ less time here than he used to. I’s don’t know what he’s doing, but it ain’t working out.”

Jack leaned back. “So, he’s spendin’ less time with you so now yous don’t want him ta spend any time with you?”

“What?” Spot said, not sure where that came from. Though it may have been a little bit true. Spot wasn’t jealous though, honestly!

A sly grin spread across Jack’s face. “Nah, I think I’s got the picture Spotty.”

“Doubt it, dumbass.”

“Nah, pretty sure you’s and Race are the dumbasses here. Listen, if I’s bring Race here, will yous talk to him? Or at listen?”

Spot took a step backwards. “Look, Kelly, I’s don’t know what you think is going on but yous wrong.”

“No, I don’t think I am. And you an’ Race definitely need ta talk to each other.”

“I definitely don’t. About what even?”

Jack smirked, and honestly, Spot wanted to punch that smug look off of his face. He wasn’t going to, but it was a nice thought to entertain. “You’ll see. Racer’s waitin’ on the bridge. Prob’ly a good meeting spot since ya banned him and ev’rything.”

And then, Jack was ushering him to the bridge, where apparently Race was waiting. Since when did he agree to this? But Kelly didn’t seem to care and somehow, Spot was going there too.

Race was smoking, gazing off the side of the bridge, off into the distance. The sun was still up, but just barely. Race didn’t even look over at Spot and Kelly as they approached, just focused on his cigar and the sunset

“Racetrack,” Jack said, snapping the other boy out of the trance he was in. 

“Hey Jack,” he said, turning around before he saw Spot there. “Oh, yous brought Spot. Does this mean I’m not banned or is I?”

Jack sighed. “The two of yous talk and figure this out. I’s don’t want to be a part of this anymore, but I think both of yous have a lot ta say ta each other.”

Then Jack walked off, away from Brooklyn. So technically Spot would have been able to leave right then, but part of him didn’t want to. Since he had banned Race, this might be one of the last times he would see the other boy. Because Spot knew that no matter what the other boy might say to him, he knew that there would be nothing to change his mind. Honestly, he kind of just expected for Race to either completely ignore the problems or make up a bunch of excuses, which were kind of the only options here for what would happen next.

However, Race just leaned against a fence. “What’d I do to ya, Spot?”

Spot shrugged. Usually, he allowed himself to put his guard down a little when it was just him and Race, but not now. He definitely couldn’t let Race figure out the truth. And even though Spot definitely was not jealous, he still couldn’t deny the fact that he definitely had some feelings for the other boy. That much was definitely true, but Spot Conlon did not get jealous. Banning Race was just the logical solution and had nothing to do with any feelings of any kind that Spot might have for Race or Race’s apparent new girlfriend.

Racer continued. “Look, I’s, uh, got something to confess. I’s don’t think ya know what’s goin’ on, but I’m pretty sure you’s got it wrong.”

“Well, what’s really goin’ on then?”

Racer bit his lip. Geez, that kid really was attractive like that. “Look, I’s can’t tell ya. But what do ya think is goin’ on? ‘Cause I’ll be able ta tell ya that ain’t true.”

And Spot Conlon wasn’t jealous, so he definitely wasn’t about to tell the truth here. But the partial truth, what he had told Jack, that might work. “I’s don’t know what you’s been doin’, but you’s been skipping out on Brooklyn and ain’t goin’ back ta ‘Hattan.”

Race’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What do ya think I’s doin’, Spot? ‘Cause I mean, I know I’s been missin’ some poker nights but this can’t just be able that.”

“Well, why don’t yous tell me what you’s been doin’, and why, and then I’ll make that judgement.”

“I’s can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

It came out a lot harsher than he intended, and Race looked away, refusing to make eye contact as his next words came tumbling out. “Because if I tell ya, then yous might ban me for real.”

Spot didn’t expect that. Yeah, his reason to ban Race might be a little selfish (but he wasn’t jealous dammit), but what the hell had Race got himself into.

“Look, if yous in some sort of trouble, Racer, I’s can help. I’s didn’t know that was what was goin’ on.”

Race shook his head, his eyes downcast, but Spot could see the tears beginning to form in them. “Nah, nothin’ like that. But I’s can’t tell ya, Spot. Just trust me on this.”

“If ya can’t tell me why I’s shouldn’t ban you or else I’d ban you, then why does it matter? Yous banned then, Race.”

Race flinched at the use of his name. “Look, Spot, I- Yous know what, fine. I’s been avoiding yous, Spot. I ain’t involved in any crap, but I’s been walkin’ around the city ‘cause I’s tryin’ to get ya out of my head.”

And that wasn’t what Spot was expecting. “Wait, what?”

Race took a step back towards the Manhattan side of the bridge, tensing himself as though he expected Spot to hit him. “I’s in love with ya, Spot Conlon.”

That really wasn’t what Spot had thought all of this was about.

He stood there, not sure what to do now. He had thought Race had a girl, but really, the other boy was just afraid. Afraid of Spot and feelings and all of it. And maybe, Race would have had reason to, except Spot Conlon was also in love with Racetrack Higgins. There wasn’t a reason to be jealous now.

“Spot?” Race asked, shifting from foot to foot as Spot stepped closer to him. “Whatcha doin’?”

With that, Spot grabbed the other boy by the shoulders, and pulled him in close, pressing his lips to the other boys. Energy coursed through him, and Spot could already tell that this would be the start of something great.

When they finally broke apart, Racer’s face was flushed and his lips slightly swollen. Spot wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but Race smirked and broke the silence. “So, after this, I’m guessing that I’m not banned from Brooklyn anymore?”

Spot let himself laugh. It was just him and Race; he could be himself. “Really, Racer? That’s your first thought?”

Race grinned at him. “Well, you know. My first thought may have been that that was nice.”

Then, his eyes got real wide, a panicked expression on his face. “Wait, does Jack know? Is this why he made us talk to each other?”

Spot groaned. “Geez, I hope not. I ain’t owing nothin’ ta Kelly.”

Race laughed. “I think we might have a lot to talk about, but it’s getting late. So, meet me at Sheepshead tomorrow? Then maybe’s afterward, you could, uh, get better acquainted with my lips.”

And geez, that was just so Racer, and one reason why Spot was in love with him.

He laughed, pulling in Race for a hug. “Sure, see ya there tomorrow, Racer. And I guess yous ain’t banned from Brooklyn anymore.”

Race squeezed him tighter before letting go. “Tomorrow.”

Spot nodded. “Tomorrow.”

As Race backed towards the Manhattan side of the bridge, Spot could see the broad grin on his face. He watched the other boy go until he was out of sight. Then he went back to Brooklyn lodging.

That night, when Spot announced that Racetrack was no longer banned from Brooklyn, there were a lot of eye rolls. He heard Niner mutter, “About time,” but Spot ignored that.

Spot Conlon was the king of Brooklyn, and he didn’t get jealous, especially now. He had the guy, and now he didn’t have a reason to be.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader- all mistakes and poor attempts at dialect are my own.
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was super fun to write. I'm hoping to write more Newsies one shots. If you ever have a prompt, feel free to ask!


End file.
